In the merchandising of goods in commercial establishments, it has recently become common to utilize plastic bags in lieu of paper bags. Such bags include a handle portion formed by openings in the upper ends of opposed walls of the bag. When such bags are brought to the home of the consumer, they are often used for disposal of refuse. The present invention is directed to a bag holder system which can be used preferably in the home for supporting such bags in open position for receiving the refuse; which system is simple, inexpensive and effectively hold the bags in open position.
In accordance with the invention the bag holder support system comprises a pair of brackets, each bracket having a horizontal portion with a central upwardly extending portion for receiving the opening of one side of a bag. Each bracket includes portions extending horizontally away from the upwardly extending portion of each bracket thereby suspending one wall of the bag. The brackets are adapted to be mounted on a wall, door or the like. Means on each bracket is movable into position after a bag is suspended on the bracket to hold the wall of the bag in position and maintain the wall so that the bag is held open.